The Mortal Who Fell In Love With A Witch
by LChandler2009
Summary: Peter Williams knows he loves Melinda Halliwell.He knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with her...but when he finds out she's a witch, everything changes.But will a death in the charmed family bring them together again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first and foremost, I don't own anything except Peter Williams and his family. Everything else belongs to the wonderful people who came up with the idea of Charmed.

Hello, everyone. Thank you for reading my stories and I hope not to disappoint you. This is an idea that I got form watching the Charmed series on TV lately. However I have made a few changes. They are as follows:

Cole and phoebe never got divorced. The sisters were able to find a way to vanquish the source form within Cole, without killing him. The child that phoebe was pregnant with was a real child, and he is the oldest of the charmed children. His name is Vincent Turner-Halliwell. He has all of Cole's powers, plus phoebes power of premonition.

Leo is still an elder. He never became an avatar, but because he is an elder he is not around a lot, resulting in tension between him and his three children. He was still married to piper before, well, you'll find out.

Paige and Henry still get married but they only have one son, Henry Jr. Henry Jr. is mostly a whiteliter, but he does participate in some spells.

In order of oldest to youngest, these are the charmed children: Vincent Turner-Halliwell, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, Henry Jr. Mitchel, and Melinda Prudence Halliwell.

The two main charters in this story are going to be Melinda and a mortal named Peter Williams.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and please give me feedback. I'll even take negative feedback, just to make this story better…Oh! And this chapter will be in Peters POV.

Chapter 1: News

"Honey, can you come here for a minute?" My mother called up to my room. I growled softly. I wasn't in the mood for small talk. In fact, I hadn't been in the mood to talk at all for the last three months; ever since IT happened.

"Yeah, mom, what is it?" My tone was grouchy, even thought it had nothing to do with my mother. I had always had a problem with that: blaming others for my own problems. Stacey Williams sat in the leather recliner; legs crossed demurely, the daily newspaper in her lap. Shuffling over to the love seat opposite her, I all but threw myself into the chair.

"Son, it's about Melinda." I closed my eyes, as my heart yearned for the fair skinned beauty who had stolen my heart. "Her mother died." I looked at my mother, not sure if she was joking or not. Sure she was never one to joke about this, but how could Melinda's mother be dead?

Melinda Halliwell and I had dated for six months. We had been in love, but I hadn't been privy to her secret until three months ago. My family had been over at her house having a family dinner when all of a sudden a demon had appeared out of nowhere. You can imagine my surprise when she blew him up with a wave of her hands. I of course overreacted and broke up with her. Even my parents took the news about her being a witch better than I did. My pride was the only thing stopping me from going back to her and begging for forgiveness.

"Peter? Honey, are you ok?" My mother asked. She now sat beside me. When had she moved?

"No. How could this happen? I thought she was a—"

"Peter, just because her mother was a witch, doesn't mean she can't die." He voice wasn't condescending, but I still bristled at it. I wasn't familiar with Witch 101. Sighing, I rubbed my stubble laced face roughly.

"How did it happen?" She scanned the paper quickly.

"There was an attack, but the paper said nothing other than that. There seems to be a lot of inconsistencies. But it was probably a demon." Even my mother thought it was a demon. How else would a woman as kind as Piper die so suddenly.

"I should be there for her." I murmured leaning back to rest my head back on the couch.

"The service is tomorrow. Your father and I will go as well." Nodding my understanding, I stood up to make my way up to my gloomy room.

"I will be there for her." I vowed as I lay down on my bed. I could deal with the demons, with the magic. My love needed me, and I wouldn't fail her again.

Well, there's the first chapter. I will probably update the second chapter today as I already have it written out. I just need to type it up into Word, and then you will have the service scene. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of you who have chosen to read my story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and now onto the second chapter. Again as stated before, I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Funeral

Soft harp music rang through the funeral home. People all dressed in black sat and listened to the woman in flowing robes. My father, mother and I sat in the back of the room; my own eyes were locked on Melinda. She was dressed in a black dress, sitting between Wyatt and Chris, her eyes puffy from crying. My own eyes welled up with tears at Melinda, Wyatt and Chris's loss.

"…That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns, as life is the day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. Oh blessed spirit…we bid you farewell. For you await a new destiny." The priestess spoke, bringing the funeral to an end.

E everyone began to stand and make their way to the family. My family and I followed suit, but made sure to remain at the end of the line. We would be able to speak freely, without the ears of the public listening in.

Melinda didn't seem to recognize me as I approached her. She had a distant look on her face; as if she was only going through the motions, but as I touched her hand, she snapped into reality.

"Hello, Melinda." I greeted somberly. My heart was beating faster, just at being able to touch her again.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Her soft, bell like voice was hoarse.

"I came to pay my respects. I also wanted to talk to you, if that's ok." Our hands were still joined, and I relished in the natural feeling it brought.

"Oh—"she began, but was cut off by an energy ball clipping her shoulder, sending her crashing into me, and both of us onto the floor. Quickly I sat up, clutching Melinda to me, trying to see who the demon was.

The demon was very tall, with a sickly color of green for skin. "Holy shit…" I breathed. I had only ever seen a human looking demon, so this was a little much for me. Out of the corner of my eye is saw Melinda's uncle, Cole, form an energy ball of his own and threw it at the demon, who erupted into flames, leaving only a small scorch mark on the ground. Now that he was finally gone, I turned my full attention onto Melinda. She was cradling her injured arm to her chest.

My mother rushed over to us, inspecting Melinda's bleeding arm, Wyatt not too far behind her.

"Mel, are you ok?" He asked his sister, kneeling down to her level. Upon inspecting her arm, he moved one of his hands over the wound, and it amazingly began to heal itself.

"Thanks, Wyatt. I'm fine. Just…incredible pissed off. I mean, couldn't they at least given us one demon free day to bury our mother?" She moved from my arms and into Wyatt's.

"Unfortunately not, sweetheart. The source knows your all in a weakened state with our emotions being our or control. He is going to be doing everything in his power to destroy you today." How did he know so much about this? And who, or what, was the 'Source'?"

"What's the source?" I asked. Everyone looked over at my parents and I, surprised as if they forgot we were there.

"The source of all evil. He's like the ruler of the underworld, and he is the most powerful demon." Chris explained, and then looked down at the ground. "He is also the one who's responsible for mom's death."

Melinda stiffened, and turned her back to everyone, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "And he will be vanquished for that." She vowed, and then looked back at me. "You wanted to talk, right? We will be able to once the receptions is over."

Eagerly I nodded. I would do anything to get her back, and if that meant waiting a few hours, that's what I would do. "Do you need a ride back to the manor?" I didn't want to be away from her for a second.

She looked over at her brothers and aunts who nodded. "Yes, Please." Grabbing her purse she followed me out to my black jeep liberty. I opened the door for her, but just before she got in, I pulled her to me.

"I am so sorry, Melinda." I murmured into her chestnut colored hair. "You of all people shouldn't have to go through this." Her hands clutched my suit jacked and pulled me closer.

"What am I going to do, Peter?" She sobbed. I held her as she sobbed not sure what to say.

All I could do was tell her that it was going to be ok, and I prayed that it would.

There is the second chapter. Now, I'm going to wait until I get a few reviews before uploading the third chapter. Please remember to review!


End file.
